


Marry Me

by robotjellyfish



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: A moment of embarrassment gives Lance and Shiro the opportunity for a little heart to heart.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Marry me

“Lance, are you there?” Shiro knocked lightly on the door, knowing full well Lance was in his room but giving the other man the opportunity to ignore him and pretend he wasn't if he wanted to.

 

“Go away.” Lance's voice was muffled, but unmistakable. Shiro bit his lip to stop himself from grinning because he really shouldn't be finding this so amusing, but Lance was just too adorable.

 

“I'm coming in,” he announced, opening the door without any further warning.

 

“Noooo,” Lance yelled weakly, but he did nothing to stop Shiro, and Shiro stepped into the room without any resistance.

 

The room was dark, so it took his eyes a few moments to adjust and make out the lump of blankets on the bed.

 

“Lance,” he called softly shuffling carefully across the room over to the bed.

 

The lump of blankets moved, the form beneath them curling up tighter, burying himself deeper. Shiro heard another groan and some unintelligible words that sounded like a weak attempt at 'go away'.

 

Shiro perched on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on the lump. He had no idea what part of Lance he was touching, but a gentle squeeze told him it was probably a leg.

 

Lance didn't try to roll away, so Shiro shuffled closer.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked softly, rubbing Lance's leg through the blanket.

 

“My life is over,” Lance groaned miserably.

 

Again Shiro had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling and to hold back the laugh that threatened to bubble up from his chest.

 

“It wasn't that bad,” Shiro tried tentatively, “the Queen was very understanding.”

 

“I accidentally proposed to her, and then I had to take it back and explain to her that I'm in love with someone else. I've probably insulted her and caused some interstellar incident. They're not going to take Voltron seriously now or want to ally with us. How is that not bad?” Lance ranted from the blanket cocoon he refused to come out of. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself after he finished speaking.

 

“Granted it wasn't the best first impression, but Allura managed to smooth things over.” Shiro tugged gently at the edge of the blankets, searching for an opening.

 

“Can I come in? It's a bit difficult to have a conversation with a lump of blankets.”

 

Lance was silent for a moment, and he didn't move, but after a few moments of consideration the lump under the blankets uncurled and Lance released his death grip allowing Shiro to slip under them with him.

 

It was dark and stiflingly hot under the blankets, and although he couldn't see anything (Lance pulled the blankets tightly around them again the moment he was under), Shiro would recognise his lovers silhouette anywhere, no matter how dark it was.

 

Shiro ran his fingers along Lance's cheeks, cupping his face in his hands he pulled him close.

 

“Hey,” Shiro breathed softly, his hot breath ghosting over Lance's face.

 

“Hey,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling Shiro's hand.

 

“So on a scale of one to ten how badly is my life over?” Lance asked with a heavy sigh.

 

Shiro laughed and placed a quick, solid kiss on his lips.

 

“Well, the good news is the Queen really didn't take any offence to you retracting the proposal. After Allura explained everything she found it quite sweet actually.”

 

Lance grumbled and tucked his head against Shiro's chest.

 

“The bad news...” Shiro said carefully. Lance twitched and tensed against him.

 

“She thought it was so sweet she wants to throw arrange a wedding for us, tomorrow.”

 

“What?” Lance gasped leaning back his blue eyes wide and shimmering in the darkness beneath the blankets.

 

“And Allura kinda agreed, you know to smooth things over.”

 

“Seriously?” Lance wheezed. Shiro rubbed his thumb along Lance's cheek and pulled him close again, pressing another kiss to his lips.

 

“It's just for show,” he whispered against the other man's lips. He felt Lance pout.

 

“But I wanted our wedding day to be….not this,” Lance groaned. His arms snaked around Shiro's waist, and he snuggled close.

 

“My mom won't even be there. If she ever finds out I got married without her being there she'll kill me,” he mumbled into the crook of Shiro's neck.

 

Shiro's wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close he rubbed small, soothing circles against the others back. “We'll do it properly when we get back,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance's head.

 

“Really?” Lance asked, his voice small and hopeful.

 

“Really. I love you, Lance,” Shiro whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Lance whispered back.

 

“Can we just….stay here until we leave this planet?” Lance pleaded after a moment of silence.

 

Shiro laughed, his chest shaking against Lance.

 

“Sorry, but apparently we have to attend a grand feast now to celebrate the engagement.”

 

Lance groaned again and curled up against him.

 

Well, it was a feast in their honour, for their wedding. Shiro supposed they could be a little late. He curled around Lance and held him tight.


End file.
